


Sex Slave Or Soulmate?

by HowlsMoon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Two girls are brought to be sex slaves to the king and prince of neighboring kingdoms at first.





	Sex Slave Or Soulmate?

There was planet from a galaxy far from the one that held our eight planets and it was called kakarot. It's kingdom spread a powerful race which most planets feared and this is how they raised power. Their King Goku demanded slave trades in order to not threaten havoc over the neighboring planets and neither planet refused his wishes. 

The most beautiful were to pick and thus Cerulean was one of the lucky one's to be snatched out of her home planet to satisfy the kingdom.

Dana was also one of the unfortunate ones. At the ripe young age of 17 she was chosen to satisfy the king himself because of her pale skin white hair and deep sky blue eyes.

Trunks the prince of the neighboring kingdom demanded his catch of the day be brought to his room immediately. He smirked to himself.

Terrified and confused, Cerulean’s blue eyes couldn't help but stare at her invader who brought into their ship and sneered her down.   
“We could have you ourselves because you sure are tasty looking,”one of them snickered, “But then we won't have our reward for delivering you to Kakarot’s castle! Consider yourself lucky!!”  
The woman said nothing but tried covering her copper skin with the cloak she brought with her.

“How much longer until She arrives?,”Goku asked with irritation in his tone.  
“Any moment your majesty I assure you!,”a frantic servant answered.

Dana was currently on a ship heading towards the palace. Pretty soon the ship landed and she was escorted off of it.

Trunks too was annoyed and very impatient as he too was tired of waiting for his prized possession.  
“When will she be here?!” he asked a servant.

His servants calmed him down as best as they could by reassuring the maiden will arrive. They also provided fancy wine for him to savor as he waits. When the next ship arrived after the first, it landed then the thugs dragged the treasure out the ship. Of course Cerulean broke one of their noses until she ran free but then one of the kidnappers tackled her down hitting her head on the ground.  
“Dammnit don't damage her you Idiots!!,”another roared.

Goku stared down from the balcony in the palace suddenly fascinated by his new toy to play with. He grinned as he turned to his chambers awaiting her there.

Dana was brought to the king’s private chambers as she was on the ground looking up at him. She was scared out of her mind. She shook in fear.  
“Wh-what d-do you want with me?” she stuttered afraid.

Trunks waited as he sighed sitting on his bed in his private chambers wondering where the hell his beauty was.

Unconscious, Cerulean was carried inside the castle with slave-traders desperately trying to cover the bruise on the left side 6 her with a thick stand of hair from her bangs. 

He sat in his chair next to his bed with a devious look at her as his cheek settled next to hand on the arm of the chair.  
“You already have what I want,”he answered,” right here and now.”

Dana’s eyes widened. She started to protest.  
“N-no please don’t! I beg of you! I have a boyfriend and I’m still a virgin! I don’t want this!”

Trunks looked as the slave traders brought her into his room and he smirked looking down at her then he noticed the bruise. He was enraged.  
“What idiot hurt her?!” he demanded.

All three jerked with fear.  
“N-No your majesty!! We swear!,”the first answered shaking like a leaf.  
“Yes! Sh-She tripped and fell when we where on our way to the castle!,”Another added.  
“That w-woman is clumsy but still a b-beauty!”

“A king doesn't take orders from no peasant,”he growled rising from his seat. A long brown tail appeared from his back swaying viciously. 

Dana tried to back away from him terrified out of her mind that she started to cry.  
“Pl-please don’t hurt me!”

Trunks nodded agreeing with them then told them to get lost as he watched his beautiful sex slave.

They disappeared immediately. Cerulean slowly stirred now that she was in Trunk warm arms.

He teleported behind and grabbed her by her shoulders and leaned into her ear whispering,”You are mine now. I do as I please.”  
Then a warm wet tongue trailed at her ear.

Dana closed her eyes still quivering as she involuntarily let out a whimper.

Trunks smiled down at her as he began to stroke her cheek and he leaned down kissing her lips softly.

His tail began to snake around her body searching for a way get beneath her clothes. 

“Mm?,”she could feel warmth pressing onto her lips not too long after she found her conscious to open her eyes. They blinked for a moment then found dark eyes staring back at her.

Dana let out a few moans as she just stood there.

Trunks picked her up bridal style and laid her down on his bed not once breaking the kiss. 

Life jumped back into her along with a shriek but ofcourse her cries with muffled from their kiss. She broke the kiss fought him off of her.

Goku stopped then took her legs and sweep them of the ground carrying her towards his bed which was big as four king size beds. 

Dana squeaked as she looked up at him.

Trunks growled pinning her back down underneath him and latched his mouth onto her neck making hickeys. 

“Ow! Aaah!,”she cried. Cerulean stopped resisting and trembled beneath him instead. 

His eyes were different now. Lustful but yet calm. He hovered over to his bed placing her into the center then softly landed on top of her. 

Dana sighed as she frowned up at him still sobbing.

Trunks trailed his lips down and across her shoulders creating more love bites then bit down into her shoulder marking her as his.

“Please don't!,”Cerulean begged,”I didn't w-want this!!”

He gently pressed his body onto hers. Not to crush her but pin her in place then kiss at her neck and face

Dana gasped as she began to blush but he was too heavy on her she felt like she was gonna be crushed from his weight.

Trunks took her clothes off leaving her naked underneath him as he sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola kneading the other.

“A-Aah! Hngh! Stop! Ooh!”  
She grabbed his shoulders as she winced at his touch.

He held most of his weight as he continued savoring her soft pale flesh. 

Dana opened her eyes widely as she arched her back and mewled loudly.

Trunks then switched nipples now sucking on the other one.

“Hah! Uugh don't suck so hard!,”she moaned.

Trails of love bites spread from behind her ear to her collarbone sometimes applying teeth to mark what's his. 

Dana started to quiver in lust as she moaned.

Trunks then trailed hickeys down her stomach.

Cerulean wanted to stop this but her body prevent her from using her hands and legs.

“Your body taste so good, “Goku sighed.  
He pulled the top down before latching his mouth over her light mounds of flesh.

Dana arched her back as her toes curled in delight mewling.

Trunks sucked on her clit parting her folds with his tongue and his fingers.

She could barely hold him in her small grasp and her head began to roll back for a moan.

He sucked then toyed with her nipples around with his tongue.

Dana groaned in pleasure as she shuddered.

Trunks fucked her with his tongue and his fingers stroking and rubbing along her lining. 

He even squeezed at them as he gently tug at one of the between his teeth until it harden.

“Aah! Uugh! Haaah! Ooh!”  
Her legs stirred a little as her moans grew louder.

Dana didn’t know his name so she couldn’t scream it. She just whimpered softly instead.

Trunks smirked as he took his tongue and his fingers outta her and got ready to fuck her.

Cerulean was relieved and somewhat disappointed he stopped. When she looked back into his eyes she noticed how change darkly. Cerulean feared the worst but she couldn't speak just mouthed ‘no more ‘.

He finished the last rosebud before he moved his lips down the path from the center of her ribcage.

Dana whimpered quietly as she blushed.

Trunks shoved his member into her hard at a fast pace thrusting fast into her. 

Her breath came to a sharp halt for only a moment before she found it and screamed.   
He peeled away at her clothes then licked the rest of the way to her womanhood. Once the scent of her sweetness rose to his nostrils, he stopped again and decided to stroke her first. 

Dana moaned and opened her legs for him groaning.

Trunks slowed down his pace a little bit.

Tears still broke through her eyes as her body rocked beneath him.

He added two fingers inside her flower curving them and thrusting then into her warmth.,

“Wh-what’s your name?” Dana moaned arching her back.

Trunks stayed still inside her as he stroked her cheek trying to calm her down.

“King Goku,”he answered, “You must've heard of me haven't you?”

Why is he so gentle to me? She thought.

Dana shook her head no.  
“Nope never heard of you.”

Trunks thrusted into her at a slow gentle pace grunting.

The pain suddenly melted with pleasure all over her body. Panic didn't rang in her voice as much as she rolled her head back again. 

He looked annoyed at first but his devious stare return again.  
“Well, behave yourself around me otherwise this will be the last man you ever heard of.”  
His fingers pumped her harder to prove his point.

“Ahh y-yes sir!” Dana mewled softly shuddering in delight.

Trunks grounded his hips against hers skin slapping against skin as he groaned.

Cerulean’s hands took his shoulders again piercing his muscles until they scarred from her claws.

“Very good!”  
He chuckled darkly as he yanked his fingers away then lower his face down to her entrance. 

Dana made a few more moans and mewls.  
“Wh-what if you get me pregnant?!” she said panicking.

Trunks reached her g spot pounding into it as he growled.

“Don't care you will obey me!”  
He grabbed her thighs and darted his tongue inside her walls..

She moaned turned in screams only more desperate to the prince's liking. Cerulean was close to burst. She hold onto him for dear life since her virgin self feared the worst after she made her first orgasm.

Dana growled at him and shook her head no.  
“You’re not the master of me! I don’t obey anyone you bastard!”

Trunks climaxed after reaching his high and he spilled his seeds into her womb.

He responded by forcing her legs further until they hung in the air. His tongue wandered even deeper trying to stir her womb.

A flash raced across Cerulean vision and she held her breath again. After the prince found his high, she could've sworn she seen stars above her head. 

Dana moaned and sobbed again as she started to cry again.  
“I never asked for this! Why me?!”

Trunks pulled out of her panting heavily collapsing on his bed next to her. 

He ignored her and decided to go after her clitoris for a while.

Cerulean panted heavily when she released the air out of her lungs.  
My body is so numb she thought I can't run even though now is my chance. 

Dana sighed as she continued to moan and sob.

Trunks pulled her against him as he rubbed her hips saying, “you’re mine.”

She made small noise. She gaze at him with fear and pain left in her eyes before she fell into a deep slumber 

He rose over her, positioning himself between her legs just as his hard-on grew against her entrance.

Dana began to whimper as she struggled underneath him.

Trunks smirked then closed his eyes falling asleep next to her.

He stroked her face and gaze down at the calming eyes before rubbing his shaft around her folds.

Dana moaned softly arching her back.

It triggered him more, now he had to take her. His palm pressed on the stomach to keep her steady long enough for him push his member inside.

Dana began to moan and groan in pain as tears leaked from her eyes again.

Goku wrapped his mouth around hers hopefully to keep her quiet long enough to move. His tongue tangled with hers just as his length was ready to slide deeper into her body. 

Dana moaned into the kiss as she laid there helpless and afraid of him.

He felt satisfied and decided to move while rubbing the tears away from her face with his thumb sometimes licking the rest. Goku pulled and pushed his way through her wall expecting her to enjoy it. 

Unfortunately Dana did just that. She mewled in pleasure arching her back again but she didn’t wanna touch him at all.

He stood on his hands and grinded her fiercely without dropping his eye contact on Dana. He even forced her to suck at the tip of his monkey tail.

Dana absolutely hated this. She was forced to do this as she cried some more.

His tail swayed into her mouth and he thrusted faster.

Dana bit down hard on his tail as she glared up at him.

It shocked him at first and nearly anger but it turned him on even more.  
He paid the favor by biting her shoulder.

Dana spit his tail out of her mouth as she screamed in pain.

Small drops of blood came through but he lapped it up, merely purring like a predator. The more he pounded into her the more slapping sounds he made. 

Dana whimpered loudly as she shuddered in lust from the pleasure. She reached her peak orgasming.

He thrusted a couple of times then stopped and burst his climax inside her womb.

Dana groaned at that arching her back.

He growled lowly as he panted rolling his high down then pulled himself out.

Dana was too sore to move. She turned over on her side and cried herself to sleep.

Goku smirked at his work. His muscles held beads of sweat over them as he took long slow breaths. He grab Dana’s waist and decides to lay his head on her groin.

The next morning Dana woke up and yawned still sore from last night.

Trunks woke up and smirked at his sleeping mate and future princess.

Goku remain asleep between her legs.

Cerulean only stirred when the bruise from her head slowly throb.

Dana tried to get up but she couldn’t. He was too strong for her and she sighed.

Trunks looked at her and decided that she needed an ice pack for her bump.

She whine softly in her sleep.

It only made him him turn to his side then rest his head on Dana’s thigh.

“Wake up already and got offa me you dunce!” Dana yelled angrily at him.

Trunks gave her the ice pack once his servant gave him one and he put it on her bump.

Goku jumped out of his sleep, alarmed and confused for moment until he hates his senses a minute later . He glanced at Dana then glared at her.   
“Guess someone didn't sleep as good as me.”

“M-Mmm…!”  
She trembled at the cold a little. Finally she opens her eyes to find his hand gently pressing ice on her forehead. 

“You fuckin raped me! Of course I didn’t sleep good!” Dana said sobbing.

Trunks smiled at her and told her it was gonna be alright. He stroked her cheek gently.

Goku frowned then sighed.  
“I am king I do whatever I wish and no one will ever question that!”

Cerulean gasped and nearly jumped from her skin once she saw that familiar from last night's affair.   
“What have you done to me?!,”she yelled shoving his hand away. She was on her hands and knees at instant ready to run off the bed but then the pain pounded in her again in her head.

Dana just looked away from him and ignored him.

Trunks sighed. He was really sorry about all of this.

Cerulean held her head and winced at the pain. It wasn't a moment until Cerulean took another stare at him realising how hurt he looked. 

All Goku wanted was to have something beautiful to claim as his own. It merely drives him crazy as to why Dana couldn't glow with those beautiful eyes, skin and smile she brought with her to his kingdom. Goku’s hand gently took her jaw and turned it to him until their eyes were in contact.

Dana closed her eyes not looking at him and frowned.

Trunks hugged her tightly to him and rubbed her back.

“W-why does your family want to hurt people?”  
Her body shook from his touch. 

“Look at me,”he said with a stern tone.

Dana shook her head no as she started to shake in fear from him.

Trunks sighed.  
“It’s my father. He’s been like that for as long as I can remember.”

His long brown tail brushed at her then snaked around her. “I said … look at me…!”  
His voice sounded low and dead serious.

Cerulean carefully set her head on his shoulder as the headache rolled around her skull again. “Do you really want to hurt me?”

Dana opened her eyes and looked up at him her eyes filled with fear and hatred for him.

Trunks shook his head no and sighed. He didn’t wanna be like his father at all.

Her body slowly relaxed and she almost forgot the headache from the bruise on her head. “Then I forgive you, “she said.

“I'm sorry,”he said,”Ever since I was born I was raised to put fear into civilians eyes and take resources from every planet. Call it greed and we even market women for human poverty. “

“Th-that’s still no excuse! You raped me and kidnapped me! I’m not a toy I’m a person!”

Trunks nodded and smiled at her kissing her head as he rubbed her back again.

“Yes and I know that I won't be forgiven. Let me help you leave this place for good. “

She liked his gentle lips peppering kissing from the pain in her forehead. 

“I-I believe it or not I don’t wanna go back. I hated my life on earth. Maybe here hopefully it’ll be better.”

Trunks smiled at her and kissed her lips softly handing her the finest silk dresses money could buy.

“Wh-What's this ?,”she asked blinking down at the shimmering gown.

“Then be my bride and you'll no longer be a sex slave.” He opened his hand in front of her to take. 

Dana started to blush immensely looking away from him.  
“But I can’t marry someone who doesn’t love me.”

“This is for you my darling. I want you to be my princess,” Trunks said to her kissing her knuckles.

Cerulean blushed. She tried to say something but her words fumbled at once. A smile then grew in her face to say it all.

“I do love you,”he said, “You were different than my recent slaves. You're beautiful. “

Dana blushed her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him.  
“Y-you want me to be your Queen?”

Trunks smiled deeply and happily back at her as he kissed the bump on her head.

It didn't hurt as much when he kissed at it.

“Yes,”he smiled, holding her hand instead.

Dana nodded as she smiled up at him blushing.

Trunks then helped her get dressed.

He pulled her in his arms and gave her a small squeeze then he got up off the bed and pulled her along with her heading to another room which looked like the bathroom.

Although he seen her naked last night, she still feel embarrassed to expose her body at this moment as she tried climbing into the dress.

Dana looked at the very large bathroom.

Trunks helped her get the dress on as he grinned at her.

“Grab a towel and keep it on until my maids make our bath. “  
He sets her down then showed her where he kept his towels then leaves the bathroom to find his servants. 

Just another adjustment and the dress fit in place.  
“I'm not really used to a dress like this but...how do I looked?”

Dana nodded and wrapped a towel around her body waiting.

Trunks blushed at her and his eyes widened as he smiled again.  
“You look absolutely stunning!” he exclaimed.

A light giggle fluttered from her lips and she even gave him a twirl as the long dress flow around her.

The maids arrived with hot water and oil and salts. They pour it all in a large tub in the center of the room then leaves to repeat until the water was full.

Dana took her towel off of her and got into the tub and soaked in the hot water.

Trunks picked her up bridal style and swung her around happily.

“Hey!,”she laughed.

Goku followed as soon as the maids left. He stepped in front of Dana sighing into the steaming pool.

Dana looked up at him blushing.

Trunks then set her down and he slapped her butt cheeks through her dress giving her a cheeky smirk.

He smiled when saw this but did nothing as the stretches his ripped arms over the edge of the tub. His hidden monkey tail slithered inside the water teasing Dana’s thighs and lower abdomen.

Cerulean squeaked then covered her face bashfully. 

Dana couldn’t help but let out a small moan as she gasped.

Trunks smirked groping her butt cheeks through her dress now.

She squirmed around and whimpered. 

Goku smirked. What his tail was looking for was her flower. He found it and began stroking her opening.

Dana moaned and let out some mewls as well.

Trunks then stopped what he was doing.  
“Wanna go eat breakfast?” he asked her as he got dressed.

“Yes,”she nods.

“When your queen,”he answered,”You can feel like this every waking moment.”

“I-I like the sound of that,” Dana said to him.

Trunks took her hand and walked her to the dining hall.

He watched her reaction some more as his tail did the work and puncture her folds.

“Y’know um I never got your name when we... met.”

Dana let out some whimpers and squeaked as well.  
“Wh-what’s your name?”

“It’s Trunks baby,” Trunks said as he cooed to her and he sat her down in a chair.

“C-Cerulean,”she replied shyly. She accompany next to him and waited as patiently as a lady should.

“Goku,” he said,”And you're the only woman who can call me that.”  
He leaned forward to grab her and pull her closer to him.

Dana squeaked and blushed snuggling against him.

Trunks nodded as his servants brought them their breakfast.

He nuzzled her neck sweetly when she got closer then soaked and massaged her arms.

So many dishes of food was brought in that she question herself where to start first.

Dana whimpered cutely as she stared up at him.

Trunks just chuckled at her as he started digging into his food.

She picked a large bowl that was closest to her then add it to her plate to sample. 

“You do want to feel good, don't you?,”Goku asked as he began rubbing more of her body. 

“Ahh Goku please! Yes!” Dana whimpered.

Trunks just smiled at how cute she was being and he continued to eat his food.

She nibbled down everything as decent as a mouse trying her best to look presentable even though her stomach crave more food.

His hands grabbed her breasts squeezing them roughly and his loyal tail slipped in and out of her flower.

Dana squeaked and moaned softly as she arched her back.  
“You wanna get me pregnant don’t you?”

Trunks then laughed a little.  
“If you’re hungry then feel free to chow down my love.”

He was right and she nodded before taking more spoonfuls of the hot meal. 

“Uh-huh until I give you one or two.”  
His tail pulled just as he held her rear over his groin.

Dana let out some whimpers as she stared up at him and blushed cutely.

Trunks pretty soon finished eating his food as he was stuffed.

Cerulean stopped after she was satisfied with half of the dishes were empty.

He moved her around to face him then sit on his lap as his member began to stiffen beneath her. 

“Goku please not so rough this time. I’m still sore from last night.”

Trunks then took her around the palace and wanted to give her a tour of her new home.

Her smile never left her face after sightseeing everything there is that a princess should know. 

He continue to grin deviously. Goku nodded at her but was focused on her breasts. He squeezed at them again then licked and bite at them. 

Dana held his head closer to her chest as she groaned and shivered in delight.

Trunks then began to show her the palace gardens and outside.

The royal garden was a maze of beautiful exotic flowers. She thought that this garden was even beautiful the kingdom itself. 

He swirled his tongue around her rosebud until they harden to a shade of pink. He drew his strong hands around her and massaged at them sensually. 

Dana couldn’t stop moaning wantonly as she shuddered and twitched.

Trunks saw the look on her face and it made his heart swell with excitement and love for her.

Her fingertips brushed at the soft petals and Cerulean even kneeled down to smell some of them.

His member rubbed at her folds now throbbing to get in.

Dana whimpered softly as she desperately wanted him inside her already.

Trunks came up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Prince Trunks?,”she answered. She was surprised at first but it seemed like she needed to feel his warmth again.

He sucked at her chest again before guiding her onto his shaft.

Dana whimpered again and asked him to please enter her already.

Trunks smiled at her saying, “you can call me Trunks sweetheart,” he cooed to her.

Cerulean smiled back then received a kiss.

He did without hesitation. Her warm womb greeted him with its tightness.

Dana started to let out some moans and mewls.

Trunks kissed her lips passionately and affectionately.

She whimpered as their lips locked together. Chills rippled through her face down to her back. 

He thrusted first, forcing Dana to bounced up and down in the water. 

Dana whimpered as she rode him cowgirl style.

Trunks deepened the kiss sucking on her bottom lip and biting it demanding entrance.

She knew what he want and did as he asked. Her tongue was ready as well.

He growled from her friction. He grabbed her ass tighter and pushed deeper.

Dana began to moan out his name wantonly as she arched her back straddling him.

Trunks slipped his tongue past her lips and explored her wet cavern as he french kissed her.

Cerulean’s small body trembled by his sensual touch. A light moan grew between their tongues.

The faster he thrusts the deeper her walls pulled him. Dana’s body was like a drug in which the king himself suffers a great addiction. 

Dana groaned as she bounced up and down on him.

Trunks wrestled with her tongue for dominance.

Goku breathed her name against her skin as he held her close. His orgasm was close and thrusted harder. 

They saliva mixed together than ran down the corner of her lips. She moan more begging him not to stop. 

Dana was near her climax as she breathed in and out and she shuddered in delight.

Trunks sucked on her tongue his tongue dancing with her wet muscle.

Her hands rubbed and squeezed his shoulder as she moan again.

The tub became a hurricane as their vicious activities made loud splash and large puddles around the bathroom. 

Dana reached her climax as she orgasmed heavily all over him moaning.

Trunks came out on top smirking as he then picked her up taking her back inside.

“Trunks,”she giggled.

The splashing stopped after Goku reached his peak then released it inside her. He never let go of her until he finished his high

Dana moaned and mewled loudly as she panted heavily.

Trunks smirked as he set her down on his bed getting on top of her.

She looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his solid shoulders.

He remain still as a statue for a moment, breathing heavily and resting his chin on Dana’s shoulder. When he found his strength back he loosen his grip then pulled himself out. 

Dana looked up at him panting heavily as she smiled at him.

Trunks nipped and nibbled her neck licking it every once in awhile.

Before every visible lovemark, his mouth was able to sensitive spots that Cerulean never knew would feel so good. She gasped then moan at him.

His smile grew back. “Come here,”he said kissing at her lips, cheeks and forehead.

Dana giggled at him whispering I love you to him.

Trunks then trailed his lips down and sucked hickeys across her shoulders.

“Trunks!,”her voice shuddered,”Your... body is so….hot!”  
He was a warm lantern to Ceruleans fingertips. 

“Love you more, my queen.”  
He kissed on the lips some more then stopped and climbed out of the tub. 

Dana got out of the tub as well and started drying herself off.

Trunks smirked at her as he took off her dress putting a nipple into his mouth making it harden between his teeth as he tweaked the other.

“Haah! Oh, Trunks!”  
Her eyes were sealed shut and her head stirred around.

Goku’s feet never touched the floor he floated around the little disaster of puddles and picked up Dana. Still wet and naked he carried her out the door and place her on his bed. 

Dana looked up at him as her cheeks flared up and she blushed.

Trunks abandoned that nipple to suck then abandoned that nipple as he switched to the other one.

“I'll bring the maids back to clean our mess in the bathroom,”he said,”But would like something to eat?”

She hissed then moaned loudly. 

Dana nodded as her stomach growled loudly.

Trunks then rammed his shaft into her grunting.

This surprised Cerulean and her eyes shot open to the ceiling as her breath halt in her throat. 

He got up and threw on his casual clothes then picked up folded clothing from his dresser and handed them to Dana.  
“Hope they fit,”Goku said, “The maids also brought them to you.”

Dana nodded and sighed putting the dress on. She hated dresses.

Trunks slammed faster harder and deeper into her growling.

“Aah! Ah! AAh! Ah!”  
Her jerked up and down from his powerful thrusts. 

But Goku thought she'd look good in one.

“D-Do I have to wear this?” Dana asked sighing again.

Trunks slapped his skin against hers as he grounded his hips against hers.

“Trunks...Trunks!!,”she called to him in vain. Her hands gripped his rear steering him directly into her gspot.

“Why not?,”he asked,”I thought this would look beautiful on you?”l)lllllllpp opp   
“B-because I absolutely hate dresses.”

Trunks groaned as he pounded roughly into her core.

Her moans were merely screams as she let it all out. Ceruleans head back into the pillows and her body continued to quake until a familiar knot grew underneath her stomach.

He scratched his head and then tilt his head to the side in a questioning gesture.  
“Umm, what do you want to wear?”

Dana looked up at him.  
“I guess this is fine for now.”

Trunks released his seeds into her and climaxed.

She arched her back then crashed her orgasm with his. 

“No I want to make you happy so whatever you want to wear I'll give it to you.”

Dana nodded and thought for a second. She said, “I’d like to wear pants and a shirt.”

Trunks grunted as he kissed her cheek and he pulled out of her panting.

She hugged his hips and nuzzled into his chest. 

“Alright if it's what you prefer, my servants will hand them to you!”  
He walked out of his chambers and called to his maids. They arrive a minute later for mopping tools and some comfortable wear for Dana.

Dana took the dress off and put on the new clothes. She looked in the mirror and showed off to Goku.

Trunks purred and growled playfully at her as his tail swished back and forth.

The silver tail got her eyes. “Trunks!,”she gasped  
“Y-You have a tail?”

He chuckled and gave her a thumbs up then walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

Dana hugged him back as she giggled and pretty soon she ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

Trunks nodded.  
“Yes sweetheart. As you can see I have a tail. Does it bother you?” he asked her.

Cerulean shook her head.   
“No! Not at all”  
She stared at it as swayed from side to side. She wanted to touch it but turned hesitant.

“Dana! Are you alright?!”  
He was right behind her at an instant, holding her back as delicately as he could.

Dana nodded looking up at him.

Trunks smiled at her saying to her you can touch it.

She smiled. It started a small touch of her fingertips then she gently wrapped it into her hands.Trunks tail was soft like velvet.

At an instant some of the maids came in to assist, bringing medicine and mixed it in a beverage for Dana to drink.   
“Would you like to rest,”Goku asked,” and I'll bring you something to eat later?

Dana shook her head no.  
“I’m just pregnant that’s all Goku…...wait I’m pregnant?!” 

Trunks began to moan and growl softly as that was secretly a sensitive spot for him to be touched there.

Cerulean became curious once she witness this. Carefully, she rubbed at it some more and watched his reactions. Then she placed it by her lips then lightly bit at it.

“It seems you are!,”Goku exclaimed.  
He picked her back up then placed her on the bed.

Dana blushed looking up at him.

Trunks purred and grunted a little bit.

She giggled innocently. She found it fun to play with this silver tail and still make Trunk react so adorably.

“I'm king and now I am also a father,”he grinned as he rubbed at Dana’s belly. 

Dana moaned and whimpered slightly at his touch.

Trunks groaned and purred again in pleasure.

“I like your tail,Trunks!,”she smiled as this tail curled around her hand.   
“It makes you look so cute!”

One of the maids place a glass on the nightstand then Goku took and gave it to Dana to drink.   
“This should help with your stomach.”

Dana nodded and took the drink from him as she drank it swallowing the liquid down.

Trunks smirked at her and smiled sheepishly.  
“Thanks babe.”

She chuckled then kissed his nose. 

He watched hoping it would help.

Dana then laid back down on his bed.

Trunks nuzzled her neck.  
“I love you.”

“I love you too!”  
His tail moved around her wrist.

Feeling relieved,he thought now would be okay to bring her something to eat. Goku heads to the door and leaves as well as her servants. 

Dana closed her eyes and rests her eyes for a few moments.

Trunks then brushed his tail against her cheek.

She couldn't stop smiling when it tickled her face.

A few minutes later food arrived and surprisingly Goku was pushing it towards Danas side of the bed. 

Dana’s eyes sparkled when she saw the food. She began to chow down as she was starving.

Trunks got up and walked to the bathroom asking her if she wanted to shower with him.

She nearly pouted when she couldn't play with his tail anymore. Cerulean nods and gladly accompany him to the shower.

“Careful,”he chuckled,”Or you'll vomit again.” 

Dana nodded as she ate slower.

Trunks turned on the hot water and waited for her to enter so he could wash her.

He sat on the edge of the bed then ate as well, mostly a roasted leg to tear at.

She was already naked and she knew he seen most of her body but of course she never paid attention to well tone features of his body including down below his waist. She stepped in shyly hugging herself. 

Dana chewed and ate her food slowly and gently as she looked up at him from time to time.

Trunks smirked at her.  
“There no need to be shy baby now let me wash you all over ok?”

She looked back into his eyes and nodded. When his arms open to her, it took her mind off her concern and she accepted by wrapping her arms around his side. 

He caught a glimpse of her staring with his clean hand he patted her gently on the head.

Dana soon finished eating.  
“S-so uh when’s the wedding?” she stuttered.

Trunks smirked as he showed off to her his proud naked glory.

The warm water also welcomed her and she stood under with Trunks, closing the gap between them and their private parts brushed against each other.

“We can start tomorrow if you would like, “he replied. Goku finished half of their food only for Dana to eat her fill.

Dana nodded smiling up at him giggling.

Trunks began to moan softly from the contact.

Cerulean softly gasped. She can feel his manhood throbbing at her lower abdomen. 

He smiled back as he reached for her chin and lure her face closer to his for a kiss.

Dana gladly and happily kissed him back.

Trunks then decided to just ram his member into her as he grunted.

“Trunks!,”she cried as her hands and chest was placed against the wall.  
“I-I thought… you wanted to…!!”

He can taste the good meal they were having on her lips so he licked at her lips a little.

Dana moaned into the kiss kissing him back just as passionately.

Trunks smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
“I do sweetheart it’s just I can’t resist you.”

She moan loudly at each thrust he threw at her.

He end the kiss and pecked her forehead.  
“I'll rearrange the marriage early tomorrow but don't worry I won't wake you until everything ready!”

Dana smiled and nodded hugging him tightly to her.

Trunks turned her around and wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted up into her.

Just when her legs gave in,Cerulean found herself facing him before bouncing up and down, brushing her back against the ice-cold tile wall. She screamed more and clawed at his shoulders.

He chuckled and wrapped her in his arms and even tail.

Dana snuggled up against him rubbing his inner thigh.

Trunks grounded his hips against hers as he slapped skin against skin.

She arched her back and hooked her ankles together in order to keep balanced in his hips. Something tickled her stomach a little as it brushed and curled at her breasts. Cerulean looked down to see Trunks silver tail snaking around her body.

“Rest now my Queen, “he whispered in her ear huskily,”I don't want you to upset your stomach or our child.”  
He laid her down then put the dishes and cart away before sitting back down on the bed to stroke her face.

Dana was already fast asleep sighing in contentment.

Trunks grinned at her as his tail brushed against her butt cheeks after that as he reached her ruby.

“Ooh, Trunks!!”  
She was close to climaxing at any moment but she wanted to wait until Trunks was close as well.

Goku wanted to join her to bed but he sat and wonder how he was able lie down on his “favorite spot” to sleep.

Dana suddenly started to moan softly in her sleep.

Trunks reached his peak orgasming heavily into her.

Her body couldn't wait anymore. Her orgasm ripped through her and she held her breath.

He didn't want to disturb her or the baby that was growing in her stomach but he missed sleeping there already. 

Dana was sound asleep now wanting him to be next to her.

Trunks slid out of her panting as he started to wash her body.

Her air ran out normally again as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her hand combed at his wet silver locks admiring his soft touch.

Goku decided to sleep right beside her pulling the covers over them before falling asleep.

Hours later Dana woke up and yawned.

Trunks was sleeping on his bed after he took a shower with her.

She accompany him in the nude as well.Her small body shook at the cooling breeze from the window but she cuddled close to Trunks.

Goku was up and already announcing his wedding to the palace and demanded that everything must be put on hold and arrange the ceremony immediately. No one question except for Vegta. When he arrived he wondered about the situation.


End file.
